darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Harkat Mulds
| image = | gender = Unknown (although, Kurda Smahlt said he might be male) | species = Little Person | age = | relatives = | status = Alive | universe = The Saga of Darren Shan | book appearance = The Vampire's Assistant | movie character = | movie appearance = | acted by = }} Harkat Mulds is a Little Person and is the best friend of Darren Shan. In the Books The first appearance of Harkat Mulds is in Cirque du Freak, however he is not known by the name Harkat Mulds until Vampire Mountain. This was when he was told to deliver a message to the Princes in Vampire Mountain by Mr Tiny . Before his name was revealed, he was nicknamed Lefty by Darren and Evra because he had a slight limp on his left leg. This was possibly caused by Mr. Tiny so he would stand out from the virtually identical Little People. He is also the first Little Person ever known to possess the ability to speak. Mr. Tiny also told him that if he followed Darren and stayed by Darren's side, he would eventually find out who he was in his former life. Later, when traveling to the Future with Darren, he found out that he used to be Kurda Smahlt, the vampire traitor, before being 're-born' as a little person. Kurda was a very close friend of Darren Shan's and stayed with him until being executed at the stakes. Early Life After dying in his first life, Desmond Tiny fished Mulds out of the lake of souls though at this time he was still Kurda Smahlt and offered him a chance for redemption if he became a Little Person. All he had to do was protect Darren by going by the name Harkat and he would be redeemed. He accepted and he became a Little Person, forgetting his identity. Mr. Tiny brought him through time to become a Little Person at the time Darren Shan came to The Cirque Du Freak. He was abl since he accepted the previous human soul of Kurda. Cirque Du Freak He traveled with the Cirque Du Freak for most of his life as a Little Person. When Darren arrived, he would hunt with him and the other Little People around their camp sites for food. Unlike the other Little People, Harkat had a special bond with Darren, which he couldn't understand (he could not remember his life as Kurda Smahlt). When Darren and Larten Crepsley left for Vampire Mountain, Harkat and another Little Person were sent with them to deliver a message to the Vampires from Mr. Tiny. Trek to Vampire Mountain According to tradition, when making the trek up to Vampire Mountain, you aren't allowed to wear shoes, bring weapons, or wear regular clothes. So, sporting some drab robes and bare feet, Mr. Crepsley and Darren set off for Vampire Mountain. They ended up bringing along with them a couple of Little People that Mr.Tiny insisted that they take, Harkat being one of them. Darren often thought about the Little People on the way to Vampire Mountain, but although the Little People were smaller than the Vampires they were with, they kept up the whole time. Along the way, they were attacked by a bear that had ingested Vampaneze blood and one of the Little People died. Mulds, on the other hand, revealed he could talk after Darren had used a shattered bone from the slain Little Person to kill the bear. This cemented the friendship of Darren and Harkat in place. In the Movie In the movie, Harkat seems to be a bit savage, biting Steve and Darren and is told off for doing so. All of the freaks at the Cirque know his name and he doesn't wear a mask as all Little People don't. Eventually, he ends up liking Darren and voting for him to stay in the Cirque. It also appears that Harkat was a Vampaneze before he was turned into a Little Person as can be seen from the color of his eyes. However, this is not true and is just a discoloration because in the books his eyes were green. Trivia *Kurda Smahlt is an anagram of Harkat Mulds his former identity, as mentioned above. *His favorite weapon is an ax. *Harkat's best friend is Darren Shan. *He is the only Little Person known to be able to speak. *Aside from Darren (And larten if you include the larten crepsley saga), Harkat appears in more books than any other character. books 2-12 in total. Appearances Books * * * Tunnels of Blood * * * * * * * * * Short Stories *Lonely Lefty Movies * Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Little People